Les malheurs de Peter Kavanagh
by pf59
Summary: Dans le rôle du martyrisé, le Docteur Peter Kavanagh, en chair et en OS ou comment les membres de la cité perçoit Kavanagh et ce qu'il a fait.


_**Les malheurs de Peter Kanavagh**_

* * *

Titre: Les malheurs de Peter Kavanagh

Auteur: pf59 et lui seul.

Pairing: Personne si ce n'est que c'est juste concentré sur le pauvre Kavanagh.

Genre: Humour (noir en général).

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Il a de la chance de leur appartenir.

Résumé: Dans le rôle du martyrisé, le Docteur Peter Kavanagh, en chair et en OS ou comment les membres de la cité perçoit Kavanagh et ce qu'il a fait.

Note: Idée venue d'une conversation avec ma petite Charlotte, cet OS n'est purement et simplement fait que pour vous prouver que mon cerveau est malade ^^. Cette fic est basée sur un humour noir hein je tiens à le préciser. Je prend un risque en faisant ça mais comprenez que C'EST DE L'HUMOUR! C'est à prendre au second degré. Aucune personne présente dans cette fic n'a réellement fait quoi que ce soit et Kavanagh se porte à merveille actuellement. Je n'ai aucune animosité envers ce personnage je tiens également à le préciser. Pas de chronologie dans cette fic qui voyagera à travers le temps donc en fait entre Lantia et Nouvelle Atlantis.

* * *

_Les malheurs de Peter Kavanagh_

* * *

Dans une paisible cité Lantienne, régnait un homme qui hantait les nuits des membres de la cité j'ai nommé le Docteur Peter Kavanagh. Oh oui, tout le monde, humains, Athosiens, clones et même Wraith le détestait et avait la crainte de le voir dans leurs rêves ou plutôt cauchemar nocturne.

En plus de ses remarques fracassantes...y avait pas que ses remarques qui étaient fracassantes, il avait beaucoup de problèmes de..."maladresse". Il s'était coincé la queue de cheval dans une porte. Il s'était cassé sa gueule cinq fois dans les escaliers de la salle de contrôle. S'était retrouvé coincé plusieurs heures (et deux fois qui plus est) dans un téléporteur. Avait dû rester sur une planète une semaine après qu'Atlantis ne l'ait appelé pour dire qu'il y avait un problème et qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Avait servi de cobaye à six expériences (qui se sont malheureusement retrouvé infructueuses) et Mckay lui avait déclaré qu'il l'avait tiré au hasard. Il avait eu de nombreux problèmes avec la cuisine et il était souvent malade. La cité était vieille et certaines portes se fermaient toute seule parfois. Ca lui était arrivé vingt-et-une fois. Le fait que la cité soit sur l'océan l'avait rendu malade et Carson n'avait plus de cachets anti-vomissements et la femme de ménage qu'il était oubliait parfois de passer devant certaines chambres afin de se venger un petit peu. Il s'était rendu utile (si si souvenez-vous) lorsque le Jumper de Sheppard s'était coincé dans la porte des étoiles mais c'était Grodin qui lui avait soufflé la solution. Il avait même dit au CIS ce qu'il pensait d'Elizabeth Weir et ils avaient même eu une grosse altercation ces deux-là. Il a été 17 fois demandé dans le bureau d'Elizabeth alors qu'il s'était avéré que c'était faux. Il n'aimait pas du tout le Colonel Carter et s'était fait muter à la station Midway mais il a fallu revenir lorsqu'elle fut détruite. Avec Woolsey, il n'avait que peu de temps à lui. Ca n'avait pas empêché qu'il s'était fait un ami, en plus de Sam la baleine qu'il nourrissait de poisson.

* * *

Le Colonel John Sheppard, à qui le Docteur Kavanagh n'a pas été tendre puisqu'il l'avait comparé à une tête-brulée-touffue-qui-prend-tout-ce-qui-bouge. Il y a 3 jours, John a rêvé qu'il était sur le siège et que Kavanagh était sur le continent. Sheppard en aurait profité pour avoir une "malencontreuse perte de contrôle" et un drone l'aurait atteint en pleine poire. Il en jubilait et croyez-moi, ça le démangeait.

* * *

Ronon Dex, le Satédien le plus redouté de toute la galaxie a lui aussi, eu recours aux rêves pour s'éclater. Kavanagh qui l'avait qualifié de monsieur-brute-épaisse-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-contrôler. Lorsque le Docteur avait été soupçonné de servir l'Alliance Luxienne, il s'était évanoui avant que Ronon ne le touche. Il en fulminait de rage tellement c'était bête qu'il se soit évanoui avant qu'il ne s'éclate à jouer au flipper avec la table et lui. Ronon avait donc une très forte envie de le trucider, et, force est de constater que jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était contrôlé même lors de l'évènement précédemment cité. Si si! Je vous assure! Il l'a pas dégommé! Il en a donc secrètement rêvé (enfin plus trop maintenant) et le dernier rêve remontait à une semaine, ils étaient en mission, et, au lieu de tirer sur un Wraith, le pauvre aurait été sa malheureuse cible. Ca le démangeait vraiment en plus.

* * *

Le Docteur Elizabeth Weir avait également eu à faire au tombeur de ces dames. Argh qu'elle était furieuse lorsqu'elle l'avait revu revenir à bord de la cité croyant s'être débarassée de lui en l'ajoutant à la liste des personnes qui rentreraient sur Terre. Il en était donc inéluctable qu'elle en rêve, ou plutôt cauchemarde, la nuit. Le dernier datait du mois dernier, elle le voyait attendre devant la porte des étoiles pour partir en mission et l'aurait tout simplement poussé en douceur lorsque le vortex se formerait.

* * *

Il y avait un point commun entre le Colonel Steven Caldwell et Hermiod et c'était leur animosité envers lui et avaient fait le même rêve. Toujours en train de se plaindre à bord du Dédale que ce soit parce que les douches étaient froides, que les secousses pendant le sommeil n'arrêtaient pas de te perturber et que Hermiod refusait de s'habiller. Ils avaient donc rêvé qu'ils simulaient un problème dans le hangar et que malheureusement, le hangar se dépressuriserait. C'était très tentant.

* * *

Celui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus égocentrique et le plus brillant de la cité, j'ai nommé le Docteur Rodney Mckay, en avait également eu des frissons. Il avait horreur qu'une personne avait un plus gros égo que lui. Il tentait de trouver la réplique qui casse et lorsqu'il avait ramené un calamar d'une autre planète, il avait vu, en le calamar, une certaine ressemblance au niveau coupe de cheveux. Kavanagh avait tenté de faire manger le calamar à Rodney tellement il était rouge...comme le calamar. Il lui donnait de sacrées migraines, l'empêchant de dormir et on sait que chez le Mérédith, le sommeil est important. Rodney avait depuis, rêvé que le docteur qu'il détestait le plus était sur le balcon de la cité et lui n'avait pas résisté à la folle envie passagère de jouer à pousse-pousse.

* * *

L'Athosienne Teyla Emmagan n'était pas épargnée. Avec les tentatives de séduction infructueuses de Peter. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne renonçait jamais. Il avait voulu se jeter à ses pieds mais une chose en entraînant une autre il s'est emmêlé les pieds et s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers de la salle de contrôle. Il l'avait bloqué dans une salle mais, étant très habile, Teyla le maîtrisa en deux mouvements. Il s'était introduit dans sa chambre mais lorsque Ronon apparu devant lui, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'évanouïr provoquant le réveil de Mckay qui, vu qu'il avait un sommeil léger, était allé se plaindre à Beckett pensant qu'il était à Cadman. Beckett allant voir le Docteur Weir qu'il entendit qu'elle était occupée avec Sheppard et pensa donc que ça venait de Teyla mais vu qu'elle dormait à cette heure-là ça ne pouvait être elle et donc il repartit se coucher. Cette nuit là, la jeune Athosienne avait rêvé qu'il lui demandait un combat de bâtons mais elle déclencha sa fureur martyrisant le pauvre Docteur qui cette fois (c'est rare) n'avait rien fait de mal.

* * *

Alors que Aiden Ford jouait tranquillement aux légos, tentant de créer une forteresse (et y vivre jusqu'à ce que son Wraith vienne finir de le vider. _Nan mais franchement __on part pas alors qu'on vide quelqu'un ça se fait pas_, penserait-il). Mais sa forteresse fut détruite par Kavanagh qui passait en roller et qui n'avait pas vu ce que faisait Ford parce que le Sergent Bates passait dans le coin, et qu'il en pinçait pour lui. Enfin bref, Ford aurait voulu se venger mais dame nature l'avait fait avant lui (Oh Colonel Sumner! Dis donc vous avez maigri! "C'est moi! En chair et en os!" Ya que les os en fait... "MAIIIIIS! Je fais bien la dame nature hein? Hein? Hein?" Non! "Comment ça non? Oh allez quoi je peux l'imiter! Je fais trop bien sa voix! Et pis j'ai son gros ventre!" Ah bon? "Ouais!" Et il est passé où? "Bon sang je me suis fait rouler! J'avais dit que je voulais la tenue complète! Tant pis je peux faire mannequin" hm...enfin bref retour à la fic ^^). En effet, dame nature surnommé aussi plus tard "la vache Pégase" avait justement...eu...des...gaz...et même... ("Fais chier!" Quoi? "T'es obligé de leur raconter tout ça?" Oui!) donc la vache Pégase avait également besoin de faire sa vidange et Kavanagh n'ayant rien remarqué, s'est pris les pieds dedans ("ça nous fait une belle jambe!" ça devient lourd votre humour les gars! ^^)

* * *

Au tour de notre commandant Wraith préféré j'ai nommé Todd. Todd était résident à temps partiel de la cité, et lorsqu'il revenait d'un...voyage d'affaires, il avait voulu se restaurer à la cantine mais Kavangh ne l'avait pas vu. Todd étant affamé, ses instincts Wraith lui criait "MAIS BOUFFE-LE!". Dès qu'il était en manque, il rêvait de ça. Heureusement qu'il l'a pas bouffé, le pauvre en aurait eu une indigestion.

* * *

Le cuistot de la cité était également un de ses ennemis. Kavanaghounet s'était plaint à 19 reprises que sa nourriture était loin d'être la meilleure. Luigi (le cuistot), avait voulu se venger et avait reçu l'aide de Carson d'ailleurs. Ce dernier lui donnait de l'arsenic et lui l'injectait à la nourriture mais Kavanagh étant un peu intelligent (J'AI DIT UN PEU ALORS T'EXCITES PAS! "Merciiiiiiiii!" Pitié sortez-moi de là! TAPEZ 1!) il arrivait à esquiver...cela dit il y avait de nombreuses plantes avaient mourru les pauvre petite plantes. Tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise graine...

* * *

Attardons-nous maintenant sur l'ami à Rodney, Sam, Sam la baleine. Kavanagh avait un penchant pour les crustacés ça on le savait (petit coucou à ma grenouille tiens ^^). Enfin bref, Kavanagh lui donnait souvent à manger mais bon de la salade c'est pas le top pour elle. Sam lui en voulait de mal le nourrir. Argh si seulement il pouvait tomber à l'eau, ni vu ni connu je te bouffe. Enfin le seul soucis, c'est que Sam avait peur qu'il ait dépassé la date limite de consommation.

* * *

Carson Beckett, Docteur en médecine, avait lui aussi, eu à faire au phénomène Kavanagh. Il lui vidait son stock de doliprane. En fait, "Queue de cheval" s'en servait juste pour ses expériences. Il avait même réveillé 4 fois l'Ecossais préféré de la cité (le mien c'est Nicolas Rush désolé ^^) ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture...il avait rêvé que l'autre là se prenait un coup, et que oups, un coup de défibrilateur. A force de le biper, c'est lui qui bipe!

* * *

Katie Brown, la jolie botaniste qui a cassé avec il est mieux avec Keller de toute façon enfin bref...Katie Brown avait été...ah zut comment je pourrais vous le dire...une de ses...malheureuses...expériences...de jeu...d'adulte...vous savez bien...chiki chiki...crac crac...gzug gzug...gouzi gouzi? Enfin bref, ils l'avaient...erk ça a du mal à sortir tellement c'est inimaginable mais comment tu peux le...faire avec lui Katie? "Ben...quand tu bois tu relèves moins les défauts..." Tu bois? "Pour oublier Rodney..." Oh...enfin bref ils l'avaient fait! Et moi aussi...j'ai enfin réussi à le sortir! HALLELUJAH! Et donc elle en faisait des cauchemar la pauvre. "C'est pas un bon coup!" A-t-elle déclaré à notre micro pour vous cher lecteurs en exclusivité!

* * *

Bill Lee, celui qu'a vomi dans la saison 4 quand il était dans la station Midway...enfin bref...il lui en voulait aussi. Il avait failli y passer lorsque les Wraith se sont infiltré à la station. Il s'était évanoui et le Wraith voulait le vider. Et puis le cauchemar d'attendre le Dédale avec lui et les autres. Ca a été la plus dure épreuve de sa vie. "Argh si seulement je pouvais lui claquer sa face de rat sur c'te console!" Mais même s'il le supportait au début, ça a mal tourné.

* * *

Jinto, le jeune Athosien qu'on a vu au tout début de la série et qui sauve Atlantis. Enfin bref, Peter s'amusait à jouer aux fantômes lorsque Jinto l'a démasqué, il était furieux. Lorsqu'ils jouaient avec le ballon que "Oncle Sheppard" comme il aimait l'appeler sur le continent et que Kavanagh était de corvée d'y aller, il le prenait pour cible. Il s'amusait aussi à lui lancer des Fûût genre de sangsue Pégasienne...Kavanagh nous faisait un remix de la macarena.

* * *

Radek Zelenka, que Kavanagh désignait comme son rival, s'étaient chamaillé parce que "queue de cheval" avait failli faire sauter la cité, qu'il modifiait ses travaux...Radek se vengeait, lui qui est devenu l'expert en Jumper s'amusait à le trafiquer afin que Kavanagh reste sur le continent. Il avait également trafiqué le téléporteur, ils avaient été débarassé de Woolsey toute une journée à cause de ça...ah de bons souvenirs quand même. Merci Kavanagh!

* * *

Le Colonel Samantha Carter n'était pas restée longtemps sur Atlantis mais avait déjà fait la connaissance de "queue de cheval". Elle le détesta à la première seconde où elle le vit. Pourquoi? La concurrence avec SA queue de cheval. Elle tenait à avoir la plus belle queue de toute la cité. Elle l'astiquait tous les matins de façon à l'avoir bien droite, jouait avec quand elle s'ennuyait, adorait l'avoir toute lisse et mettait un superbe noeud afin de l'avoir la plus longue possible. En comparaison, la queue de Kavanagh était ridicule. Enfin bref, elle l'aimait pas et rêvait de lui raser sa queue toute moche et toute fripée, un peu comme lui quoi... "un coup de tondeuse mwahaha que je suis sadique n'est ce pas mister auteur?" Yep!

* * *

Richard Woolsey était sceptique quand au retour du type aux lunettes. Kavanagh avait rigolé en le voyant croyant à une farce du CIS. Il s'amusait à balancer sa queue à chaque fois qu'il le voyait provoquant un peu plus Woolsey qui rageait face à l'homme qui allait souffrir à en hérisser ses cheveux à la Ronon, la classe en moins. Woolsey l'envoyait donc s'occuper des missions les plus longues et inintéressantes qu'il fallait faire comme aider un peuple à se reloger...ah ils avaient été débarassés de lui pendant 2 semaines. Deux semaines de bonheur et de tranquillité.

* * *

Enfin bref, Peter Kavanagh avait quand même plusieurs exploits à son actif comme par exemple le nombre de rapports...faut vraiment que je le dise? Bon...sexuel n'ayant pas abouti. Sur 21 tentatives, 19 ont été vaines. Il a perturbé également 33 voyages par la porte des étoiles et 7 trajets du Dédale. Aujourd'hui, il est tranquillement sur Terre en train de se lancer comme Producteur exécutif pour une nouvelle série basée sur les déboires d'un homme qui a un énorme égo et qui est exécrable envers tout le monde. Mais où puise-t-il ses idées? J'avoue que ça m'échappe...

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini! Encore une fic à placer dans la catégorie, fic complètement tarée sortie du cerveau de pf59. M'enfin j'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous et toutes. On ne se reverra dans plus de 3 semaines pour une nouvelle fic. Bye.

pf59.


End file.
